1. Field
This disclosure relates to electronic design automation (EDA). More specifically, this disclosure relates to techniques for centralized display and management of parameters and assignments associated with a hierarchy of a design.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuit design often involves the use of schematics, which typically contain logical representations of components and wires in integrated circuits. EDA tools are typically used for creating schematics. For example, a schematic editor may allow a designer to create an electronic schematic of an integrated circuit. The electronic schematic may then be used by other EDA tools to simulate the operation of the integrated circuit, create a layout of the integrated circuit, and/or detect errors in the schematic.
EDA tools may further allow for the hierarchical design of integrated circuits, in which portions of large designs may be divided into manageable subsections that are created, represented symbolically, designed, and connected. Each component in a schematic may be designed as a master in a lower level of the hierarchy and reused as one or more instances in a higher level of the hierarchy. In addition, changes to the master may be reflected in each instance. Such centralized design and reuse of components may allow for parallel development of subsections of large designs, quick propagation of changes to the components throughout the schematic, and increased capacity of the schematic.
Consequently, integrated circuit design may be facilitated by maximizing the centralized design and management of components and interconnections within schematics.